


Property of John Winchester

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, Oral, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can I please, when you get the time, get some just really good, rough, dirty John smut. I’ve been watching a lot of JDM movies and shows and just ugh. Like throw in any kinks you want, I just need some john or jeffrey whichever you prefer.
Relationships: John x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	Property of John Winchester

John Winchester was the only man you ever had eyes for. At first, he was a bit hesitant because of the age difference, but that was soon pushed aside. You worked for him and Mary when you were a teenager. You had babysat the boys from the time you were 14, until you were 17. You were 5 years older than Dean, so John lumped you in now as being ‘Dean’s age’.

At 25, you’d finally landed your man. After ten years of crushing on him, at that. As a teenager, you never thought it would happen. He was older, and married. As you got older, your mind would run away from you, of course, but again- same issues. The summer after your sophomore year of college, you’d come home to find out that Mary had been killed in a drunk driving accident. You felt terrible, as she was such a nice person, always smiling, and you weren’t there to help the boys through it.

Now, you woke up in his arms every morning. You loved how his scruff felt between your thighs, the way his strong hands gripped your hips, how his deep voice would whisper dirty things in your ear when you couldn’t fuck him, and the way he looked at you like you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He told you early in he didn’t want anymore kids. That stage of life was over. You had no problems with that, as you had no desire for children, either. “Morning, gorgeous.” His voice was still heavy from sleep.

Smiling, you stretched slightly, your ass rubbing against his morning wood. “How about we make it a good morning?” You teased.

“You mean like _this_?” His large, warm hand slid down your stomach, his middle finger slipping into your folds. “So wet for me.” He groaned. Taking his hand, he cupped your inner thigh, opening your legs. John rolled his hips, his cock slipping through your slit. Finally, he thrust into you.

Your arm went behind you, your hand gripping the short hairs on the back of his head as he lazily rolled his hips. Morning sex was the only time it wasn’t about making each other cum. Your focus was each other. Being one. His lips brushed the back of your neck and over your shoulder. “John.” You breathed, your tone full of love. Turning your head, your lips met his.

He broke the kiss to watch your face as the bliss took over. Your eyes closed, your lips parted slightly as you panted, a small whimper escaping now and then. “Mine.” He groaned, his own eyes closing.

“Yours.” You nodded.

* * *

You worked as a secretary in an accounting firm down the block from John’s garage. It was nice when you were able to visit him for lunch. Your usual work outfit consisted of a dark pencil skirt, a nice top, and heels. While John hated other men eying you, he got off on watching them get upset seeing you all over him.

Today was not one of the days that you were able to visit him. The office was extremely busy, and you were rushing around. One of the top accountants had quit, out of nowhere. And now, everyone was scrambling to cover his accounts while training a new hire. You got the grunt work.

Towards the end of the day, you were sitting at your desk, your feet up, ankles crossed. The new guy, Don, came over with a smirk on his face. “Well, _hello_.” He said as he sat on the edge of your desk.

Raising an eyebrow at him, you didn’t bother to move. “Hello, Don.” You said politely.

“So, how’s about you join me for some drinks later.” He offered.

“Sorry, you aren’t my type.” You told him.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s your type?” it didn’t seem he was used to hearing such things.

Smirking, you slowly put your feet down and made a show if standing up. You grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. “A man who doesn’t wear ties, but knows _exactly_ how to use them.” You’re other hand went to his cheek. “Doesn’t keep clean shaven because he knows just how _good_ the slight burn from it feels.” He swallowed, getting your drift. Moving your hand up, you gripped his hair. “Salt and pepper hair, making it even hotter when I call him _daddy_ …” Don groaned. “And most of all?” You pulled him so your noses were almost touching. “Doesn’t wear a fucking suit and knows how to get _real_ dirty.” Letting his tie go, you smoothed it out. Hearing the elevator ding, you looked around him and bit your lip. “Speaking of… I just saw the man that has me wrapped around him. _Nightly_.” You winked at him as you grabbed your purse, and walked by, swinging your hips.

* * *

As soon as you were within reach, John grabbed you and pulled you close. His eyes were set on yours. **_“Last I checked you belonged to me so who the hell is that?”_** His voice was low, and possessive.

“Some pretty boy who thinks he has the right to hit on me. Don’t worry, Daddy. I put him in his place. Got him all wound up telling him all about my type. _You_.” You smirked before his lips came crashing down on yours, his hands gripping your ass tight.

* * *

Don watched you from over his shoulder until Mike came over. “Don’t bother. You don’t stand a chance. That’s John Winchester’s woman. You’ll hear stories. Just wait.”

Don glanced at you again, this time John had your ass in his hands as he kissed you. Grinning, you laced your fingers with his and joined him on the elevator.

As soon as the doors shut, his mouth was on your neck. “You’re getting punished when we get home, baby girl.” He growled. “I’m going to have you _soaked_ while you beg for me to fuck you.” You bit your lip. “After that sweet pussy clenches around my cock, I’m going to pound into your tight ass. I’m going to pump you full of my hot cum. You want that, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You panted, already feeling your arousal soak through your underwear.

He shifted so that his arm was around your waist innocently, you leaning against his side. The doors opened and a few others stepped on. You glanced up at him and smirked.

* * *

The house you shared with John was about half an hour outside of town. Which gave you one hell of a drive. Once you were past the city limits, you kicked off your heels and pushed your skirt up. He did a double take, licking his lips. “What’re you doin’, baby girl?” He asked.

“Letting daddy see how wet he gets me.” You replied, slipping your thumbs in the sides of your underwear and slipping them down. Hanging them from the tip of your finger, you smirked. “Soaked right through.”

John shifted in his seat, his bulge pushing against his jeans. “I’m smacking that ass so hard when we get home.” He growled.

Shifting so that you were laying on your stomach, you slowly unzipped his jeans. Once he was free, you wasted no time taking him in your mouth, his hand tangling in your hair. Bobbing up and down on his length, moaning. As he just barely reached the back of your throat, you pulled back up, teasing him.

After you did this a few times, he started pushing your head. You moaned happily at the feeling of him pushing you down further. “ _Fuck_ , baby girl.” He groaned, hissing through his teeth. You were close to cumming just from him talking. His hand held you down as he came down your throat. You rolled your hips, looking for friction as you swallowed, whimpering.

You licked him clean and sat up, eyes wet, and cheeks tinted pink. “Thank you, Daddy.” You grinned.

“You’re fucking welcome. Goddamn.” He chuckled.

* * *

Back at home, John kicked off his boots. “I’m hopping in the shower. Go put on something that’ll really get me going. Bend over the end of the bed, ass in the air, baby girl.” He kissed you gently, nipping your lip at the end and slapping your ass.

“Yes, Daddy.” You nodded, carrying your heels up stairs and heading towards your shared room. You put your heels away and stripped completely, contemplating what to wear. He’d spoiled you since you moved in, so you had no shortage of options. Biting your lip, you decided on one of his button up shirts, and a pair of lace crotch-less panties.

Bending over the end of the bed, you leaned on your forearms. Your feet were shoulder width apart, putting you on full display for him. His showers were never long, so you didn’t have to wait to hear his intake of breath when he saw you. He walked over to where you were, his hands running over the lace resting on your ass. You moaned as he gripped them and massaged them. He always did this before a good spanking. Extreme pleasure, followed by slight pain.

Only, this time, his hand ran over your slit, putting a slight amount of pressure against your clit. You were already throbbing for him. “Please, Daddy.” You whimpered, needing something. Anything.

John chuckled lightly before removing his hand, your ache increasing. You cried out when his hand connected with your backside.

“One, daddy.” You breathed.

He repeated the action ten times before massaging your ass again. “Learn your lesson, baby girl?” He asked, kissing up your back, the fabric moving slightly.

You wiggled your ass. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl.” He growled. John always saved those types of praises, so when those words rolled off his tongue, it had one hell of an effect. He wrapped your hair around his hand as he thrust into you. His right hand held him up as he slammed into you, over and over. Your eyes were screwed shut at the stretching feeling that he gave you.

“Right there, daddy.” You whimpered as he angled his hips up slightly. He pulled on your hair slightly, bringing your head back. He straightened himself up, his right hand gripping your hip tightly. “Can I cum, daddy? _Please_!” You begged, trying to hold off the wave of bliss trying to wash over you.

“Cum on daddy’s cock, baby girl.”

Crying out for him, you gripped the sheets, your head falling to the bed. He fucked you through it, and then pulled out. John moved around the side of the bed, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. Your eyes went to him as he sat back against the headboard, opening the lube. He groaned as he began stroking himself, applying plenty of lube.

“Get on up here, baby girl.” He smirked as you scrambled up the bed. “Turn around.” He told you, slapping your ass when it was in sight. You opened your legs so your feet were on the outside of his thighs, your hands holding you up. He held your hip with one hand, and lined himself up with the other. Biting your lip, you lowered yourself onto his hard cock, taking him inch by inch into your ass.

You sat there for a minute before his strong hands were holding you up, his feet flat on the bed. “ _Daddy_!” You gasped as he began pounding into you ass. His groans adding to your pleasure.

His head was back as he fucked you as hard as he could. “Fuck yourself, baby girl. Play with that sweet pussy.” He panted.

Nodding, you moved one of your hands between your legs and curled two fingers into your entrance. “So good.” You sighed.

John was barely pulling out at this point, keeping himself as deep as he could. You rolled your hips as he thrust before he slammed you down as his hips went up. He was deeper than ever before. He groaned as he pulsed inside you. You shook as you came, his name falling from your lips.

Your back was to his chest as you closed your eyes, a smile on your face. His arms wrapped around you, his lips brushed your neck, and you could feel his lips turn up, as well. “How’d I get so damn lucky, baby girl?”

You couldn’t help but smirk. “You haven’t felt that cock pounding into you.” You teased, earning a playful nip. “I’ve loved you for years, John. That’s how it happened.” You were tracing lines on his arm.

“Thank fucking God for that.”


End file.
